


TAKING SELCAS

by sukisuki (sukookie)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Comfort Reading, Communication, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I have too many tags with fluff, I'll add more tags, Insecurity, Kim Sunoo is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), One Shot, Picnics, Ramen, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukookie/pseuds/sukisuki
Summary: Thinking back on it, Sunoo was sure that Niki and him didn’t have any selcas together. Fortunately for him, they are about to go on a date so they would surely be taking some... right?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	TAKING SELCAS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and I was too excited to post it. Lately I've been noticing SUNKI more, so I just had to write an au. Anyways this is basically only FLUFF, well and a little bit of I guess "hurt". But it has a very happy ending. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- please ignore any mistakes, I have yet to revise this -

_**It was no wonder that Sunoo loved taking selcas.**_ Some would even say more than loved, he adored taking selcas every chance he got. It wasn’t weird no, neither a narcissistic behavior; he purely enjoyed posing for the camera. Plus, he liked looking at himself often, to see if he was still as adorable as the second before. Okay, he might have a slight obsession with looking at himself, but who could blame him. He felt pretty, and so there was no harm done. 

Well, the only harmed one was his phone storage. Not only was it filled with MANY pictures of Niki, but there were even more pictures of himself. And you better believe he loved taking pictures of Niki. 

He smiled widely, unlocking his phone and heading straight to his camera roll. He scrolled looking at all the pictures he had taken recently. Some were of Niki, some were of himself, and just a few were of recent dates and Niki had gone too. Cute sundowns and yummy food. 

After a while he frowned, stopping his thumb from continuing to scroll through the endless amounts of cubes.  _ There were no pictures of him and Niki together. Hmm, that was strange.  _ His frown continued farther as he kept scrolling but wasn’t finding a single one. That was harsh. 

It wasn’t like Niki didn’t like taking selcas. Not at all, in fact if he were to scroll through his phone he would find a variety. Surely not as much as Sunoo’s, but still quite a lot. 

Now that he remembered, every time he tried to get Niki to take a selca with him, the younger boy would quickly move away. Sunoo sighed, looking a bit deflated. His lips turned downward. His eyes casted downwards, towards his phone; he decided it was best to close the app and lock his phone.  _ No point in looking at his photos if his favorite person wasn’t in any of them. With him that is.  _

He looked up, only to find that he was alone in the room. He looked around, finding that the silence didn’t help his surly mood at all. He fidgeted on his spot, not knowing what to do. His other hyungs were in the kitchen, he could hear them from the living room. The faint laughs and talking made him feel a little less alone. He wondered where Jungwon and Niki were though, he hadn’t heard them at all. 

Well, it didn’t matter anyways. He would be spending the rest of the afternoon with the younger one. He just had to wait until Niki was done doing whatever he was doing. 

Sunoo, not liking the way his thoughts had once again reminded him of how Niki didn’t like taking selcas with him, he decided to get up and head to the kitchen. To where the other boys seemed to be having a better time than he was. 

As he turned to enter, he heard more clearly the loud talking and laughing. It relieved his soul, making him unconsciously smile. Hearing his hyungs being happy undeniable made him happy as well. He entered the room with quite the charm, as always, his eyes already turned into two small moons. 

“Hey hyungs! What are you guys doing?” 

As soon as he said that, he heard a chorus of “Hey Sunoo!” All enthusiastically greeting him. 

He joined the boys near the stove, wanting to see what all the fuss had been about. Apparently they were making ramen.  _ No surprise there.  _ He thought. All of them really loved ramen. Including him, not at much as taking selcas, but close enough. The only negative aspect about it was that it had lots of calories. So as much as he loved eating ramen, the thought of waking up with a puffy face just wasn’t worth it. 

“So Sunoo, ready to leave yet?” Asked Sunghoon, looking away from the stove for a second. 

Sunoo smiled and nodded, “Well I am ready, but I am not sure where Niki is.” He trailed off, turning to look at the other side of the kitchen. The part that led them to their room. 

“Ah yeah, that kid disappears without us knowing about it. But I’m sure he’ll come out of wherever he is hiding soon Sunoo-ssi.” This time Heeseung was the one to speak. He detached himself from the stove and started walking towards the cabinets. Sunoo followed close behind, wanting to help him set the table. “Yeah that’s true. I’m pretty sure he is with Jungwon. But I have honestly no idea of what they are doing.” He laughed, those two were just chaos when together. It was always a funny sight to see, even if no one would expect it. Jungwon was quite mature and Niki tended to be on the quieter side, but when they were together it was always very, very loud. Of course now Niki had opened more to them, so it was very much evident to see his comfortableness with all of them. 

Sunoo always found it cute. 

“Truly.” said Jake, stopping his game of rock-paper-scissors with Jay. “They are way more troublesome together.” He laughed alongside the rest. It was true. 

“Anyways,” Sunghoon walked towards Heeseung and Sunoo, “too bad you are leaving. Missing the delicious ramen your beloved hyungs are making.” Sunoo giggled at his hyung’s words. He shook his head, covering his mouth. “Don’t be too sad hyung. We’ll make sure to make it up to you. Plus, I’m sure you’ll be glad there are two less people eating the delicious ramen.” 

Heeseung chuckled, nodding at what Sunoo had said. They all laughed, knowing the person who was probably going to eat the most ramen was the oldest. It was no surprise, most of the time he would end up eating whatever Niki and Sunoo didn’t. It was always fun to see him so excited over ramen, but it wasn’t fun to hear him complain the next day about his face being all puffy. None complained though, they loved their oldest hyung.

They continued to talk and laugh, the atmosphere was light and comfortable. They walked around the kitchen, the youngest helping them heat up some instant rice and other goodies. To be honest, Sunoo thought it was too much food. Then again, he was sure all of them would end up finishing the grandiose meal. Sunoo was feeling so bubbly and at peace that he had completely forgotten about his uncomfortable thoughts from earlier. 

That is until Niki and Jungwon finally showed themselves. Don’t get him wrong though, it was that they showed up that made him lose his smile and made his stomach tighten. He loved seeing the younger two, they always made him so happy. What burst his bubble completely was the act in front of him. 

After laughing loudly at a very stupid joke Jay had made, he almost fell backwards. Thankfully Heeseung was there to catch him before that could happen. He held onto his hyung as the older helped him regain his balance. When he knew he would be okay, he turned around wanting to thank the older boy. He was still giggling, cheeks heated from the slight embarrassment. He faced the older, hugging him tightly, saying a quick “thank you”. Before he could detach himself from Heeseung, he looked over to see a smiley Jungwon and Niki, very close together posing for the phone that was held highly by the youngest boy. 

His eyes somewhat widened, but was quickly brought back by the gentle pats Heeseung gave him. He let go and smiled slightly. His bright aura was not there anymore, and all of his older brothers seemed to notice when his red cheeks were no longer present. His face wasn’t frowning, but he was not smiling genuinely either. Jake turned to look over at Heeseung, who just shrugged lightly. It turned quiet, not having a bright Sunoo affected them much more than they knew. 

Deciding to break the growing silence, Jay decided to start conversation with the other two, “Oh hey Niki. We were wondering if you had left without Sunoo.” 

At the mention of his name, the youngest boy looked up. He looked around the kitchen, finding four pairs of eyes looking at him. Just one was missing, but he didn’t say anything. He laughed before getting up from his chair right next to Jungwon, “Jungwon hyung and I were just playing around.” He continued to look at Jay, who was walking towards his seat with napkins in his hands. The rest followed, making their way to the table. Sunoo kept standing, moving over to the opening, leading to the hallway. Finally noticing him, Niki walked in the same direction as Sunoo. 

“Bye bye hyungs.” Sunoo said quietly, waving at all of them. Niki soon said the same, and started to walk towards the main door; Sunoo followed quietly. 

They left their apartment and headed to the car that was already waiting for them. Both Niki and Sunoo were quiet. It was a little unusual, seeing as Sunoo would be talking away about everything they would do. Niki usually listened to everything his hyung said, but the quietness felt weird. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was odd. 

Sunoo slid to his seat, putting on his seatbelt and looking out the window. 

Now he wasn’t being a jealous prick at all. It really wasn’t that, he would never. And what bothered him wasn’t the selcas the two youngest seemed to have been taking. What was taking a toll on his mood was the many insecurities that seemed to swirl in his mind. Usually he would be very positive and always be understanding; but there was now a growing sense of anxiety. His throat tightened, and many tears pooled in his eyes. He tried to swallow, but even such a simple task seemed very hard. He was just glad Niki wasn’t talking, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to answer coherently. 

He wondered and tried to understand why he was feeling so awful over nothing. As the car started moving and the scenery passed by, he came to a few conclusions. Maybe it was because this would be his first relationship ever. He had never dated anyone before; there had been some crushes, but nothing official. Maybe it was because he had been feeling homesick lately and just needed a lot of attention and cuddles. Or maybe it was because he had noticed how Niki would sometimes act indifferent with him and refuse to do certain things. Yes, maybe it was just that, or even a combination of everything. Whatever it was, it was making him sniffle every now and then. He tried blinking and breathing properly, but that only made more tears appear. As time passed on their short ride, his breathing seemed to get a little uneven. There was this ill-fitting feeling creeping on his chest. If his fidgeting was anything to go by, it was pretty obvious how much he was engrossed with his own thoughts.

As he thought more about the cause of his blue feelings, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the last few days. Whenever Niki would push him away or refuse to spend time with him he tried to be understanding and not let it affect him. He knew Niki was shy and wasn’t very accustomed to physical closeness, but it still stung. And if he was being truthful, that knot in his stomach wasn’t too unfamiliar. Every time the Niki things happened, he would start to feel it, but would end up pushing it away. Now it seemed to be hitting him with full force. It was true when they said that suppressing one's feelings would end up being useless and self damaging. But what could he have done? 

He didn’t want to force Niki into being an overly affectionate boyfriend, especially because he knew how much Niki needed his space once in a while. He also didn’t want Niki to see him as overly invested, if that was even a thing, or too clingy. He didn’t want to hurt Niki and he didn’t want him to regret dating Sunoo. That was one insecurity of his, Niki discovering that he didn’t really like Sunoo like he thought he had. He shuddered at the thought. 

Sunoo closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He couldn't afford thinking like that. It would not only spoil their date, but very possibly make Niki regret spending the afternoon with him. He let out a breath, and turned to look forward, so it didn’t look like he was trying to purposely ignore the youngest.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. That afternoon they had decided to go down to the Han River, and find a nice place to have a cute picnic. They would have to go to a convenience store to buy some food, but that was the best part. At least that was what Sunoo had told Niki when he suggested the river. Niki had been reluctant about it. It was the middle of November and the weather was very cold, strong winds picking up at night. But Sunoo had managed to convince him by promising to wear very warm clothes and return home before nightfall. 

Both got off the car, thanking the driver and hurrying to the nearest convenience store. Sunoo was fast to locate one, having been there before. He hair flying everywhere because of the wind, but it felt refreshing to breath and finally calm down. He stopped and took in everything in front of him. The air was crisp, but it felt refreshing. Oranges and yellows surrounded him, along with the few flowers left. Some trees in the distance had no leaves left. It truly felt like autumn. He closed his eyes, stopping in front of the river, waiting for Niki to catch up. The corner of his lips lifted a bit, and he could feel some water on his face; he didn’t mind at all. 

Niki was by his side when he reopened his eyes. Sunoo turned to his side, tentatively looking at Niki. Feeling a curious gaze, Niki also turned around to look at his hyung. 

They were silent for a while. Neither knew what to say, Sunoo being still too insecure to say anything about his evident mood change and Niki wondering what had happened to his older hyung. They stayed like that for a few seconds, even if they felt like minutes, until Niki decided it was best to talk before heading to the convenience store. 

“Hyung…” he started taking a shaky breath, “tell me what’s wrong.” 

Sunoo visibly stiffed, letting his eyes fall to the ground. He couldn’t possibly tell Niki that he was upset because they didn’t take selcas together. It sounded so stupid; he knew that. On the other hand though, it was better than telling him that he felt Niki was being too indifferent and that he needed attention. Now that not only sounded demanding, but it also sounded extremely selfish. At least to Sunoo it did. 

“I-I… umm.” Sunoo didn’t really know what to say. He kept looking at the ground, feeling small. Even if he was the oldest of the two, Niki was taller than him and had a stronger presence. 

“C’mon hyung. Look at me please, and tell me what is bothering you.” He sighed but continued, “It is very evident you know. The lively aura around you is no longer there? Are you feeling sick?” 

Sunoo’s heart swelled with Niki’s words. He sounded concerned and the way he described his aura made a little warm feeling bubble inside him. He also felt a little guilty, because he knew Niki cared, but it was hard because Sunoo was a very physical person. Words were sweet, but sometimes he needed people’s touch and attention. 

He still couldn’t answer Niki, and so he just shook his head. A pout evident on his features. 

Niki, worried about Sunoo, held his chin and made him look up. Sunoo’s eyes widened at the gesture, blush spreading on his cheeks.  _ Now that was unexpected.  _ The younger boy looked at Sunoo’s face, convinced that there was important information Sunoo was holding back. “Sunoo hyung, please talk to me.” He pleaded once more, he furrowed his eyebrows. 

Sunoo stayed quiet for a little while, just looking at Niki. He couldn’t help but admire how much the other had grown, how mature he seemed at that moment. Surely he was still young, and his heart was still like a child, but at the same time he showed much more maturity when there needed to be. Apparently this was one of those moments. 

Sunoo finally broke with Niki’s intense stare. 

“I am jealous of your selca with Jungwonie!” He blurted out before he could gather his thoughts. If he was blushing before, he was burning after the outburst. That hadn’t come out exactly right either, so not only he felt exposed, but he also felt embarrassed. 

Niki's face showed only confusion. He lifted his eyebrows questingly and tilted his head to one side. His hand had left Sunoo’s face and was now at his side, swinging pathetically. “You are jealous of my… selca with… Jungwon…?” 

Sunoo sighed and stepped backwards. Well now he just had to explain, no other way around it. “Look, I am not jealous of that specifically. Actually I am not jealous at all. It’s just that…” He didn’t know how to continue. Niki nodded at him, wanting him to continue. “Right, so I am just upset? I don’t know how to put it actually. I guess I have just been dealing with some  _ not-so-positive _ thoughts lately and well, today I just kinda exploded.” He took a breath before explaining even further. “I guess you could say I have been burdened… and it’s about… us.” His voice got quieter by the end of the sentence, his eyes looking anywhere except Niki. He couldn’t see his face; what was his reaction? There was a long silence after that, and Sunoo just knew that he hadn’t said enough, but he really didn’t know how to phrase it differently. His words had left sort of an open ending per se, much to assume and not enough to understand. He knew that much. 

Niki on the other hand was just silent, his mind had gone completely blank. His breath had hitched when he heard Sunoo talk, he couldn’t even move.  _ What had he meant? _ His mind wasn’t forming coherent thoughts, so he really just looked lost, shocked, and of course very much worried.  _ He was burdened by our relationship? Does this mean he doesn’t want to continue dating? Is it my fault? Did I hurt him in any way?  _ All these thoughts raged inside Niki’s head at once. 

Not wanting to make things more awkward, Sunoo made sure to act quickly. He stepped forward once again, and gently tugged on Niki’s jacket with one hand. When Niki looked up, Sunoo reached for both his hands that were just laying beside him. He brought his hands up in between them and started rubbing his fingers gently on the younger’s knuckles. Niki, very much confused, was about to pull away. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the way Sunoo’s hands were holding him, it’s just that he was afraid of what was about to happen next. Sunoo on the other hand was about to have another mental breakdown when he felt the youngest start to pull away, but gathering all the courage he had left, he held on firmly. His touch was always gentle, but he had to make sure Niki understood that he wasn’t going to let go. 

After Niki felt that really small pull from Sunoo, he held still, not daring to move away. He just couldn’t. 

“I-I, I don’t want to sound selfish, b-but I am scared.” 

“I know hyung, I’m sorry.” 

Sunoo shook his head quickly, not accepting Niki’s apology. “No, no please don’t apologize. I didn’t express myself correctly. I want you to listen, but please don’t panic okay?” He asked, his tone pleading. He sounded so small. 

Niki only nodded, not sure where to look. 

Sunoo sighed, “What I mean to say was that I have noticed that lately you seem… distant? A little indifferent. Like when I want us to cuddle, you tell me that you and Jay hyung are going to play games. And I don’t mind, of course I understand how much you like to spend time with the other hyungs as well, but I guess I felt a little neglected.” He took a breath before he continued to talk, “Please don’t think I don’t want to give you your space, the last thing I want to do is to push your boundaries. But I guess I also have some sort of need to be cared for… The reason I’m bringing it up is because today I’ve been having a really bad day, I kept thinking about it and well, I just couldn’t help but wonder if it was because maybe you regretted being with me? I don’t want to sound selfish or pushy, but now I can see just how much it has affected me. I felt like I did something wrong Niki.” 

There, he let it out. It felt freeing; saying what needed to be said. It almost felt like he had been making a big deal out of nothing, but saying it outlaid it all seemed much more simpler.

He looked up at Niki, wanting to see what would be his intake on all of this information. He only hoped it wouldn’t lead to any misunderstanding. He had tried to be as clear as he could. 

Before he could continue with his thoughts, Niki spoke up. “I’m so sorry hyung.” 

Sunoo’s eyes widened and the grip on Niki’s hands loosened a little. He was about to protest, but before he could, Niki beat him to it. “I am really sorry hyung. I guess I’ve also been having a little hard time.” He chuckled humorlessly. “The reason I was distant I guess, was because… well, because I don’t exactly know how a relationship works. It’s my first relationship, and well, I just didn’t know how to act. I also have some doubts, because you are so so perfect and I just didn’t know if I was doing this right.” He stopped for a second, but just to take a quick shallow breath. “I’m sorry I left you aside while I tried to figure things out on my own. I love spending time with you too, but I thought maybe you would prefer to have some time away from me? I am not usually very touchy, but when I’m with you… I just want to hold you all the time. I guess it scared me.”

Sunoo was so at loss of words. He stood there, listening to everything Niki had said and tried to take everything in. Both of them had been struggling because they were so new at relationships. Neither wanted to hurt each other. It all made sense. 

His heart also swelled at everything Niki said. He felt pride blooming in his chest with every word that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. It was endearing how he was so gentle with his words. Everything was sweet and mature. Sunoo couldn’t help but smile at him, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing. To Sunoo he was, truly. 

“Niki?” He called out. 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you. Really thank you for opening your heart to me.” 

Niki quickly shook his head. “No hyung, thank you for telling me this. I could’ve ruined us with the way I was acting. I really like you, and I don’t want us to break apart.”

“No Niki, I won’t allow that either. Never, I swear.” He scooted closer to the younger boy and whispered, “never.” 

Both let out a breath, letting their anxiousness leave their bodies. Soon they were starting to feel much warmer just staring at each other. They felt at peace, having shared their troubles with each other, and knowing both really wanted to be together. It was a relief. 

Sunoo giggled out of nowhere, feeling his cheeks warm up again. 

Niki smiled as well, finally holding his hands very gently, afraid but sure. 

“Oh Niki, I’m just glad we were able to talk it out.” 

Niki nodded enthusiastically, “Totally, I am spending all my time now just drooling over you. I know how much you like attention after all.” Sunoo laughed loudly and blushed even more. He loved how the younger boy could make him a giggling mess. He felt so bubbly and soft. He felt safe. 

Not saying anything more, he grabbed his boyfriend’s jacket and pulled him to the direction of the convenience store. 

—

It was much later than nightfall, but Niki was enjoying himself too much to care about the cold. Sunoo had suggested they leave a while back, but the youngest had objected saying it was their time to enjoy. Since then, he hadn’t stopped hugging the older. They had been cuddling facing the river, talking about everything and anything. 

Sunoo appreciated his boyfriend for holding him all the time, he loved how Niki held him tightly, making him feel secure. He sighed happily and enjoyed the scenery. Even if it was dark, he could appreciate the beautiful moment. 

They had called silent after a while. It wasn’t uncomfortable or weird like it had been previously. It was very calming, just hearing the sound of the river nearby, and the comfort they brought to each other. Niki’s steady breathing almost lulled Sunoo to sleep. That is until Niki decided to bring up a rather amusing question.

“So are you really jealous of me taking selcas with Jungwon hyung?” He asked. The question itself seemed somewhat serious, but judging by the amused tone Niki has used, Sunoo knew he was about to get a lot of teasing. Possibly from his other friends as soon as Niki told them about the embarrassing thing he said.  _ Great. _

He huffed, turning his head upward to look at Niki. “No! I am not jealous!” Niki only chuckled. “Yeah sure hyung. You're “not jealous.”

Sunoo gasped dramatically. “I swear. Look what had happened was that I had been looking at the pictures on my phone. And then I noticed how we didn’t have any selcas together, which is stupid because you and I both love to take selcas. But every time I asked you, you wouldn’t want to. So when I saw you taking some with Jungwon, I guess I just got upset.” 

Niki sighed, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. 

Nothing more was said, Sunoo understood though. Niki was sorry, but was also comforting Sunoo through the hug. 

Sunoo cuddled more into Niki, finally feeling like where he belonged. And everything would be fine, because now he knew that talking about the hard stuff was important, just as important as not stopping himself from feeling upset. 

_ Yeah, everything was great.  _

And he was sure things would be even better in the future. He just couldn’t wait. 

Smiling, he let himself close his eyes, and just felt the warm hug and the steady breathing of his Niki. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if you liked it! 💕
> 
> update: sunki uploaded a selca today >_< what a blessing😂


End file.
